mortalkombatfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kobra
Arquivo:01dsadsadasd.gif Arquivo:02fsdgf.gif Arquivo:Kobra03.gif Kobra é um personagem da série Mortal Kombat jogo de luta. Ele fez sua estréia em Mortal Kombat: Deception. Sobre Kobra Kobra poderia ser descrito como estoque rua caráter brawler de Mortal Kombat. Infamous por sua brutalidade e assassinatos selvagens, Kobra não mostra misericórdia para os seus adversários. Introduzido em Mortal Kombat: Deception como a segunda de recrutas de Kabal para o novo Dragão Negro, ele é um artista marcial jovem talentoso, ansioso para colocar suas habilidades à prova. Aparência Kobra nunca tão pouco se assemelha Ken Mestres da série Street Fighter. O mais novo recruta do Dragão Negro tem cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros e ele usa um karate gi branco com preto e guarnição do ouro, há símbolos em toda a frente e para trás deste gi bem. Ele não usa camisa sob o kimono, e tem um cinto preto e dourado segurando. Ele já gravou punhos e luvas, e ele usa calças largas escuras com guarnição amarela sobre os pés descalços. Por seu traje alternativo, Kobra usa uma jaqueta com capuz preto e branco, a capa é puxado para cima de sua cabeça. A frente do casaco é adornado com vários símbolos. Seus braços estão nuas exceto por protetores de pulso e luvas pretas com símbolos de ouro. A parte de trás de sua jaqueta tem uma enorme cobra enrolada costurado nele. Ele se veste de preto calças com costura amarela para o lado. Ele luta em sapatos pretos e ouro de ginástica. História Durante anos, Kobra se perguntou se seu treinamento em artes marciais iria trabalhar em uma luta real. Mesmo thumb|Kobra em Armaggedonque ele vem praticando suas habilidades em sua cidade escola New York karate, ninguém foi autorizado a realmente machucar o outro. Então, ele foi para becos de Nova York, a fim para ele colocar suas habilidades à prova. Na primeira, ele começou em gangues de rua. Então, ele foi para gangbangers e traficantes de drogas. A emoção de combate começaram a consumi-lo, e ele começou a matar seus oponentes. Ele continuou sua raia matar e acrescentou saque para sua lista quando ele roubou lojas de conveniência e postos de gasolina. Eventualmente, o Departamento de Polícia de Nova York pegou. Neste ponto, Kobra não tinha idéia de quantas vidas ele tinha destruído. Quando Kobra estava sendo levado centro da cidade, ele ouviu tiros e policiais gritando. Kabal e Kira tinha descoberto sobre ele e chegou a empossar-lo para o novo sindicato Dragão Negro. Depois de matar os policiais e fugir, Kabal levou Kira e Kobra para Outworld, onde trabalhou para Havik, o clérigo do Caos que trouxe de volta Kabal à beira da morte.Ele aparece em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon modo Konquest de, como primeiro Kombatant de Taven, protegendo a ponte com Kira in the Jungle Botan que Taven precisa atravessar. Kira Kobra abandona quando ele começa lutando contra o recém-chegado, acabou escapando depois ele não consegue detê-lo. No final do Kobra Armageddon, ele derrota Blaze e assume o poder dos deuses. Ele ainda demandas, arrogantemente, que os Elder Gods dão o controle sobre todos os reinos. Eles fazem isso, mas insistem que ele deve ter uma rainha para governar ao lado dele, como todo rei precisa de um. Kobra consente e escolhe Kira para ser sua rainha, e os deuses mais velhos transformá-la em uma deusa da morte. Quando Kira beijos Kobra, ele é transformado em uma pilha de cinzas, como uma lição para todos os outros que fazem exigências de seres supremos, como os Elder Gods. 1 Biografia *'Deception': "Eu sempre me perguntei se meu treinamento de artes marciais iria trabalhar em uma luta real eu treinei na escola há anos eu era o melhor na minha classe, mas nós nunca foram autorizados a machucar um ao outro - realmente machucar um ao outro.... como eu sei que este ataque iria quebrar um braço? que esta seria a ruptura de um órgão? eu rondava os becos de Nova York em busca de uma oportunidade de colocar minhas habilidades à prova. que eu precisava saber o que realmente estava kombat. Eu não conseguia parar a emoção de kombat me consumiu eu tinha matado primeiro foi traficantes e gangbangers -..!. que me permitiu justificar a violência, mas a sede de sangue cresceu matei por dinheiro, saqueando lojas de conveniência e postos de gasolina.. quando a lei finalmente me alcançou, eu não conseguia me lembrar quantos tinham morrido. Sentado algemado no carro da polícia, ouvi alguns dos oficiais gritando e disparando suas armas. quando uma garota e um cara mascarado com hookswords sangrentos entrou a luz, eu sabia que estava na companhia de amigos. " *'Armageddon Bio Kard:' "Uma vez que Kobra não era nada mais do que um bandido de rua em seu caminho para a cadeia Embora extremamente hábeis em artes marciais, ele usou suas habilidades para intimidação e crueldade Libertado por Kabal e Kira em um ousado ataque contra a polícia, Kobra.. foi convidado para se juntar ao recém-reformada do clã Black Dragon, onde a sua natureza brutal seria um trunfo inestimável. " Finalização *'Shallow Coração:' rasga Kobra coração de seu inimigo, mas ao contrário de Kano, Kobra bate o coração no rosto do adversário. ('' MK: D'') *'1, 2 Super Chute ': Kobra faz suas curvas inimigo mais, chuta ele / ela duas vezes, e ser-dirige o inimigo com um terceiro chute. ('' MK: D'') Outras Finalizações *'Hara Kiri':'' 'Auto'' 'Heart Rip: Kobra puxa seu coração e desmaia. ('' MK: D'') Finais *Deception: (Não-Canonical) "Kabal trouxe seus novos recrutas para Outworld, onde um cerco estava em andamento contra o Dragon King Kobra ficou impaciente Ele queria entrar na briga Mas Kabal deteve Eles não estavam a atacar até que o.... heróis tinha vencido. uma vez que o Rei Dragão foi derrotado, Kabal deu a ordem para atacar os vencedores. a nova Black Dragon atravessou as fileiras e não deixou sobreviventes. Kobra veio a perceber que ele ia gostar de ser um dragão negro. " *Armageddon: (Não-Canonical) "Por causa de sua vitória sobre o Blaze, a força de Kobra foi aumentado mil vezes Entusiasmado, ele exigiu que os Elder Gods declará-lo Senhor dos Reinos Eles concordou, mas acrescentou que não senhor deve estar sem.. sua dama. Kobra escolhe Kira para governar ao seu lado, e os Elder Gods transformou-a em uma deusa da morte. com um beijo, Kira extinta a força vital de Kobra e reduziu seu corpo ao pó. que todos os que fariam exigências dos Elder Gods cuidado. " Desenvolvimento No desenvolvimento, Kobra foi chamado Ken Mestres como um nome do espaço reservado por causa de sua semelhança com o personagem de Street Fighter. A revista alemã recebeu uma cópia beta do Deception, e publicou imagens que identificaram Kobra como Ken, fazendo com que os fãs se perguntam se Ken estava realmente no jogo. Ele também foi referenciado como "Ben" pela Revista Oficial Xbox. Antes Armageddon foi lançado, um dos primeiros contra renderização mostrou Kobra vestindo seu traje branco normal. 1 No entanto, uma outra imagem mais tarde e quase completamente idêntico contra a tela mostrou a ele vestindo uma versão preta. 2 Isto levou a alguma especulação de que o equipamento principal do Kobra seria mudado de cor. Isso não vir a ser verdade, embora a troca de cores da roupa de Kobra é realmente preto, se ambos os jogadores escolhem o mesmo traje. Relações *Recrutado por Kabal para se juntar ao recém-formado Black Dragon Clã. *Parceiro de Kira. *Trabalhou para Havik, juntamente com Kira e Kabal. *Derrotado por Taven no modo Konquest de Armageddon. *Entrou para as Forças das Trevas na batalha final em Armageddon. Trivia * A Estados Unidos remendo da bandeira em traje alternativo de Kobra é ao contrário. * Kobra é um dos três únicos personagens jogáveis loiros nos jogos. Os outros são Sonya Blade e Kurtis Stryker. ** Ele também é um dos únicos personagens masculinos loiros. * Kobra do facão em'' Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' foi originalmente vai ser Kai 's arma. O facão foi dado mais tarde a Kobra como Kai recebeu o clube cravado. * Kobra é o único personagem a mudar a sua arma de'' engano'' para'' Armageddon''. * Seu movimento Tele-Punch é usado por fumaça em'' MK 2011''. * Em uma lista Top 10 apresentado por Screwattack.com, Kobra foi colocado na posição # 5 das piores personagens da série'' Mortal Kombat. Screwattack.com o descreve como "um direto knock-off (de Ken de Street Fighter'') apenas não ser capaz de retirá-lo e transformá-lo em um homem branco genérico." * Ele é o único personagem de Mortal Kombat Earthrealm para ir totalmente descalço. * Seu e terminações Armageddon de Kira são exclusivamente simétrica, pois ambos envolvem a personagem vencedora como reviver o outro e logo em seguida ser traído e destruído. Referências http://www.mortalkombatwarehouse.com%7CMortal Kombat Warehouse Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Lutadores Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens do Black Dragon